The Harry Potter Birthday
by Evil Crazy Willow
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Harry had a birthday party? Well here is my idea of what would happen.


(A/N yeah. I started typing up a new story woo-hoo!!!. actually this is the first HP story I ever wrote. even though A new Year is my first story I ever put on a web site. this sorry has a lot of wackiness or i hope it does at least. also if you like it please review if you don't please don't flame the story but maybe offer constructive criticism)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter universe. I am mearly borrowing them for this story, if J.K. Rowling would want to use this plot I would gladly let her use it. this is just the inner workings of my mind during study hall.  
  
Also '-----' is thoughts "--------" is speech +-------+ is snake speech  
  
It was another horrible day for Harry Potter. Since he left Hogwarts after his 4th year, he kept worrying for Sirius and his friends Ron and Hermione. Harry knew that once he he got to Hogwarts and saw his friends he would feel better. Of course he would still worry about their safety but he would know that they are safe. At that moment Harry decided that he was tired of worrying so he let sleep overcome him.  
  
The next day when Harry woke up he had a great since of calm overcome him. When he got out of bed he looked over at Hedwig's cage and he saw about 8 different owls just sitting there. This surprised him because he wasn't even expecting anything until he realized that it was his birthday but even then he wasn't thinking that he'd get anything ( A/N awww poor Harry those mean Dursley's have to make him think he wont ever get anything for his birthday all cause they hate him ).  
  
He looked at the letters and read them one at a time. He got letters from Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Sirius, Fred and George (a thank you for the money), Ginny ( a surprise for him really), his Hogwarts letter 'hmmm I've been made a prefect. I knew Dumbledore was somewhat mad but this? ' .  
  
When he got to his last letter he looked at the name and did a double- take. It was from someone named Arabella Figg. He took the letter out and started to read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter I am writing to inform you of who your new Defense Against the dark arts teacher is. I am the new teacher this year. My name is Arabella Figg. I am the same Mrs. Figg who baby sat for you when you were younger except that it is actually Miss Figg. I was sent to watch over you while you were residing with your aunt and uncle by Professor Dumbledore. He told me to watch over you and protect you because he realized that any witch or wizard could just come up to your house while you were sleeping and kill you, so he had a trusted friend (me) look out for you. I would like it if you would not tell the Dursleys about my magical status seeing as i know they don't take to magic very kindly. I am looking forward to seeing you in class this year. Sincerely Miss A. Figg  
  
(A/N I know the letter was corny sorry about that but like i said b4. i work on this one in study hall.)  
  
Harry just looked surprised. After reading and re-reading the letter he went downstairs for yet another breakfast of half a slice of toast and the smallest piece of grapefruit (everyone still had to follow the diet because Dudley still hadn't lost much weight)  
  
"Boy, where have you been? You're going to make me late because you took so long to get down here." Vernon said.  
  
" Sorry. I had mail. I wanted to read it." Harry said in a timid voice,"oh and is it ok if I stay at Ron's house for the rest of the summer? I got the ok from the Headmaster and they would be picking me up today and it wouldn't be the same way they came last year"  
  
"Fine but if anything freakish happens or if any of them try to harm Dudley then you won't be allowed back in this house ever again." Vernon replied.  
  
"Deal"was all Harry said. he went up to his room and packed up all his stuff.  
  
Harry stayed in his room for most of the day just waiting for it to get to 5 o'clock. When it did get to the time he brought down his trunk and Hedwig's cage and he waited for about 5 minutes. He soon saw Ron, Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, and surprisingly Hermione pull up in the driveway. Harry loaded his stuff in the car and got in.  
  
(Time jump: After the long car ride and constant questions about muggle stuff from Mr. Weasly)  
  
They had just gotten to The Burrow when Harry had just about lost his voice from talking about all the "facinating "muggle devices like rubber duckies, plungers, and rubber band balls. Harry noticed something strange about The Burrow this time.... it was too quiet. Harry decided that probly everyone was out playing quiditch.  
  
Harry entered the house and when the lights were turned on he was greeted by a big.....  
  
(A/n wouldn't this be a great place to stop?? Naww I won't cause I think it would be good idea to not get lots of people hating me for leaving them in suspence)  
  
"SURPISE!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!!!!!" everyone screamed at the same time.  
  
Harry looked around to see who all was their. Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy,Lavender (Ron's new g/f),Sirius, Remus, even Dumbledore was there to celebrate Harry's birthday. There was a table full of presents and about 5 different cakes. Everybody looked like they all wanted to be there ( well mabey not Percy he wanted to be at the Ministry but his parents made him go to the party).  
  
Harry wanted to talk to Sirius but he was already talking to Dumbledore. Harry walked over to them and he heard the end of there conversation.  
  
"This is great. I'm really a free man" Sirius said in astonishment.  
  
"Yes yes, the Ministry said they found Wormtail in a mountain hiding an dclutching his left forearm. He had a silver hand and everything fit Harry's description of him so they relized that you were indeed an innocent man." said Dumblebore."Why hello Harry. Are you enjoying the party?" he added.  
  
"It's getting better and better."Harry said with a smile." Are you really a free man now Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah I am. And if you want to you can live with me and Remus for summer and winter holidays. Unless of course you like living with the Dursleys" Sirius said.  
  
"What are you crazy? You know I'd rather go through five root canals the muggle way without pain killers than to live with the Dursleys." Harry said semi jokingly.  
  
"So you really want to live with Moony and me. This is great. Now I think you have some presents to open mister."  
  
Harry went to talk to everyone else and when it was time to open presents he started with the small ones first. He got a locator necklace from Remus, a book on defending yourself against the dark arts and a book about famous witches and wizards from Hermione, a book about famous quiditch players of the century, which Harry found that he and his father were both mentioned, from Ron. Harry also got a book of records and pranks that were done by the Marauders, from Fred and George (at seeing this Sirius and Remus were both trying to hold in there laughter). Ginny gave Harry a necklace with a little basilisk (no not a real one) on it, Mrs. Weasly gave Harry the usual stuf that she sent him, and Sirius gave Harry the brand new, state of the art, limited avalibility, Firebolt 5000. It had a solid gold handle and "Harry Potter" written on it with alernating diamonds and platinum.  
  
"Sirius you really didn't need to do this for me. The first firebolt was enough and it's still in great condition. This must have been so expensive." Harry said.  
  
"Nonsence. You are my godson and you need to be spoiled since you've had to live with those horrible relitives of yours who probley only recognized that you existed when something bad happend." Sirius stated not letting Harry refuse the broom and saying the last part with a little bit of sadness.  
  
"Ok if you say that I need to be spoiled than so be it"Harry said jokingly.  
  
The rest of the party went on and everyone was happy, that was until Harry passed out clutching his scar.  
  
(A/N so that's that. If you liked the story Review. If you didn't than you can tell me what i could have done better but not to harshly. If you want me to write more than say so. otherwise you'll have to spend time thinking of what you think will happen.)  
  
~*~ Evil Willow~*~  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V (please review) 


End file.
